The Secret
by Pearl Sheetara
Summary: AURaiku is a normal school girl or so she thought, till she finds out she's a Halfdemon! Kagome & the gang try to help her unlock her past, but have they opened a pandora's box?Kouga:oc Inu:Kag S:M
1. Open House, Open Mind

Disclaimer: T.T I don't own Inuyasha. I do own a Kirara plushie! Yay for me!

A/N: Hey Pearl here long time no see! Anyways hope you guys like my new writing style. This is gonna be a different story, not like all my other ones. When you see this _blah blah blah _then a character is thinking. HAVE FUN READING! Now on with the fic. Oh and for a scene change it'll be this: "xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

* * *

A dark figure was moving through a shrine's residence early in the morning. It was going from shadow to shadow, flinching at every noise it made. It crept down the steps into the family room of the house, being very careful not to wake up the sleeping lump on the couch. It looked around, thinking it was clear, the creature hurried into the pitch black kitchen, smacking right into a table. Then an elderly man jumped up from the sofa and bashed the intruder over the head with a frying pan. 

"OUCH! Grandpa!" The figure turned around furiously to greet its attacker.

Grandpa' switched the light, and on lowered his 'weapon'. "Oh, Raiku, its just you. I thought you were a robber."

"That's no reason to smack me with a frying pan!" She retorted.

"Well don't sneak on me, you know I don't like it!" Grandpa yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, whatever, but you have to stop watching COPS!" Raiku yelled as she walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.

_Hi, my name is Raiku Sabura. The old senile fart is grandpa. Well he isn't really my grandpa, I just call him that. He found me on the steps of the shrine on the night of August second. Actually today is the 15th anniversary of that day, so I'm turning 15! _

"Raiku, don't drink from the carton." Grandpa said. Even though his back was turned, he new her well enough to know she was just a little to lazy to get a glass.

Raiku stopped in mid-swallow and glared. Then she placed the carton back and slammed the door.

"Fine whatever," Raiku turned to leave the kitchen then remembered something. She wasn't wearing her new uniform. "Gramps have you seen my uniform?"

Grandpa turned from the stove and thought for a moment. "Your new one?"

"Duh! The new one for my new high school, its green, and the top looks sailor like!"

"Oooooh! That one! Um I think it's in the dishwasher."

"The dishwasher! Why in the freakin' world is it in there!"

"Well it needed to be clean….and besides we don't have a washing machine." Grandpa pretended like it was no big deal and went back to making Raiku's breakfast sandwich.

Raiku glared daggers at her grandpa's back and stormed over to the dishwasher.

"It better not be ruined. I'd really like to make a good impression on this new fancy private school." Raiku pulled it out of the dishwasher and shook it. "Phew, its okay."

"See nothing happened to it." Grandpa said smiling.

Raiku turned and headed out of the kitchen. "Yeah, but now I have to dry and iron it. Thanks to you I might be late!" She yelled back.

Grandpa wiped of his hands and yelled up the stairs. "But thanks to me you have a clean uniform!" He waited for a reply and when none came he smiled and whispered, _"I win!"_

Raiku heard her grandpa clear as day from her bedroom, but didn't feel like saying so. Letting him win this one time wouldn't hurt she thought, besides she had to iron her uniform. Using precious time arguing won't help. Raiku laid out the uniform on her desk and got out the iron, and ironing board then moved each piece of the uniform onto the board and began her work.

Fifteen minutes later

"Done!" Raiku admired her work, and then changed quickly. Ran back to the kitchen grabbed her lunch and breakfast sandwich, and ran out the door. Then swiftly came back kissed her waiting grandpa on the cheek and ran back out the door. "See 'ya Gramps!"

" Good bye Musume! (A/N: my daughter) Oh and uh make good choices!" Grandpa watched as Raiku ran towards the bus stop. _She's getting faster. Perhaps…no it's to early. Is it? _Grandpa sighed and went back into the house to complete the numerous tasks he had for today.

_I've been home schooled for the first 14 years of my life, but that's only because there were no schools close to the shrine. But now that I'm 15, he says I can go somewhere farther from home. I don't like wearing a uniform, but I guess they're okay. Anyway, Gramps says that going to a private school will make me smarter and give me things that he could never give me. I don't know what he means though, because he taught me everything, from judo to sword fighting, and from meditation to yoga. He has trained me in every 'art' imaginable even how to paint. I doubt this school can top that. But I guess I'll just have to find out. _

"Well here goes nothing" Raiku stood at the gates of the school and looked at the big building. "No time to chicken out." _Deep breaths, just take deep breaths. Gosh, my heart's goin' a mile a minute! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teacher stood at the front of the classroom and motioned for Raiku to enter. "Class we have a new student today. Her name is Raiku Sabura, from the Sauna district. She's been home schooled, so I trust you'll show her how a real school works." The teacher smiled at her own remark and was pleased with the reaction it got because when she said 'home school', giggles and snickers seemed to bubble out everywhere.

Raiku was certainly not happy, not happy at all. _God why did she have to say that? I hate this teacher already. _She walked and stood next to the teacher.

"My name is Ms. Kyabetsu, but please call me Ms. Kya." She had long fingernails with that blinding bright holiday red nail polish. She was dressed like a teacher stuck in the 70's, she even had that oh so innocent smile going. She clasped her hands together and turned from Raiku to the class and back again.

"Oh, Raiku would you like to say a few things to the class, maybe something about yourself?" Ms. Kya motioned towards the class smiling mischievously.

Raiku froze and stared wide-eyed at the class then looked at Ms. Kya like she was crazy. _Crappie the fish! She did not just say that! _

Ms. Kya made a pushing jester with her hands. "Go on. They won't bite."

_Yeah, but you might! _"Uh… hi my name is Raiku Sabura and I'm honored to be at your school."_ How lame _"Uh…I turned 15 today and-uh…its nice to meet you all!" As Raiku bent over she hit her head on the desk in front of her, and the class burst out laughing.

Ms. Kya was also amused but according to regulations she had to be sympathetic. She sighed and began 'the reprimanding'.

"Now, now class, that's no way to behave. Raiku would you like to go down to the nurse's?" Raiku shook her head. Its not that she didn't want to go, oh no, she really wanted to, but she didn't know were it was and she definatly didn't want one of the classmates to show her, she had her pride to protect.

"Okay then, please take a seat next to Yumi." One of Ms. Kay's long red nails pointed to the back of the class.

Raiku slowly walked towards her seat. Then a kid stuck out his foot and tripped her. Raiku went crashing to the floor, and the class began laughing all over again. Quickly recovering the things she dropped she rushed to her seat and buried her head not wanting to see the faces of her amused classmates nor the pleased look on her teacher's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally, lunch time!"

As soon as the bell rang Raiku bounded outside to the nearest tree, and sat down and ripped open her lunch bag. She didn't have bento like the other students, but her grandpa makes the meanest international sandwiches around! It was one of he weird quirks. Today she had American egg salad sandwiches and potato salad. Raiku bit into the sandwich and squealed in delight.

"Um, excuse me?" Four shadows creep up Raiku and her tree causing her to look up. _What now? _

"Um, can we sit and eat with you?"

Raiku sorrowfully swallowed the heavenly bite and nodded. "Hey, I'm Raiku."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kagome and this is, Yuka,"

"Hi."

"Ami,"

"Hello."

"And Yumi,"

"Yo!"

Raiku looked each one over and nodded as they sat down.

Yuka was first to talk. " Its just terrible what happened to you today in class!"

"Yeah," Yumi replied, "First you hit your head and then tripped on your way to your seat!"

"And then when the teacher called on you in social studies, you blanked and said three!" Ami added, giggling.

"It must have been a hard day for you," Kagome finished. "Especially on your birthday right?"

Raiku swallowed another bite of her sandwich and just stared at them.

Ami tilted her head, "What?"

Raiku shook her head trying to clear her mind. "You guys talk so fast it's scary!"

Each one of the girls took turns looking at each other and thinking over what Raiku just said. Yumi was about to reply when the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and that the second half of torture was to begin.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Good or bad? Sorry it was a little short. I couldn't remember Kagome's friends' names so I winged it. If you know their real names, please tell me! I'd love to know what you think of my new writing style. Or even if you think it's not different just make a comment. I'm open to any criticism that you have to offer 'cause I'm here to learn to write and serve your imagination. If you have any questions please ask! 

Come back the second chappie will be up soon!

Click button below to review. Add me to your list Please!


	2. Two Plans Two Sides

Disclaimer: T.T I don't own Inuyasha. I do own a Kirara plushie! .

A/N: When you see this _blah blah blah _then a character is thinking. HAVE FUN READING! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Ch.2

"Gramps, I'm home!" Raiku yelled as she walked through the door and kicked of her shoes.

"Welcome home!" Grandpa replied from the kitchen. "I'm cooking grilled cheese, would you like some?"

"Yes please." Raiku walked into the family room and slid down onto the couch. She looked around lazily for the remote. Finding it she flipped on the T.V. "Finally the weekend!" She sighed heavily and got into a comfy position.

The newswoman came on talking excitedly, "Our top story at the moment is a mysterious red blur that saved a school bus from falling into the river today. Apparently…"

"Psh." Raiku turned off the tube disappointedly and walked into the kitchen. "Stupid T.V. none of that crap is real." Raiku pulled out a chair and flopped down.

Grandpa walked over from the stove with a frying pan in his hand. "Here, this might make you feel better." Grandpa slid a steamy sandwich onto her plate. "Fresh from the skillet! It's a perfect golden brown; just the way you like it." He stuck a shimmering toothpick on the top.

Raiku just sighed, pulled out the toothpick and bit into her sandwich.

Grandpa set the skillet back on the stove, and upon hearing her sigh he returned to the table. "Uh-oh! I know that face, what's wrong? You can tell this old geezer anything." Grandpa pulled out a chair of his own and slowly sat down.

Raiku swallowed another bite of her sandwich and then exploded. "I had the worst first week of school ever! My teacher is a complete idiot. She has this stupid smile, but you can totally tell she's scheming something. I can practically smell her malevolent soul. Gods! I would tell you everything that happened but the list would go to Kyoto and back again… TWICE!"

"That bad huh? Well I guess that means you need some cheering up." Grandpa got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Raiku took a bite of her sandwich. "What was your first clue?" She mumbled as he left.

He returned a little while later, by now Raiku was done with her sandwich and playing with the decorate toothpick.

"Here," Grandpa handed Raiku a small rectangular box that was wrapped in pink paper. "It was supposed to be a present for you on your 16th birthday but I think now would be good time for you to open it."

Raiku ripped open the box and pulled out a necklace. It had a gold chain and a pink stone on the end. The stone seemed to glow with an aura. Wrapped around the stone like a snake was a green strip of metal. So it ended up looking like a rosebud on the end of the shimmering rays of the sun.

"Its so pretty. What is it?" Raiku asked watching the stone twirl in the air.

"It's the necklace I found around your neck when you were a baby. It has magical properties. That's why I had to train you, so you could be ready to wield its power. But I think for now it will suit you fine as a good luck charm." As he said this he put the necklace on Raiku. "You must take good care of it ok?"

"Thanks Gramps." Raiku turned around and hugged him. "Don't worry I'll take very good care of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Feudal area xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure watched a girl climb out of a well. The figure was in fact a half demon. He sat in a tree waiting for the time to strike. When the girl turned towards him, he jumped. Unfortunately the schoolgirl new it was coming and 'retaliated'.

"Sit boy!"

"Argh!" WHAM! The poor hanyo hit the ground hard, on his face no less. "Damn it Kagome, stop doing that!" The half demon jumped up and brushed him-self off.

"Well stop trying to scare me! If you want to do it successfully don't breath so hard. Anyways I brought back some Ramen for you." Kagome pulled her bag out of the well and dropped it on the ground.

"Really? Give it to me! Gimme, Gimme!" Inuyasha bounced around like a kid high on sugar.

"Just hang on okay? Geez!" Kagome turned to open her bag when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Kagome! Your back! I missed you!" A large fur ball leaped at Kagome. She caught the fluffy fox and cuddled him. "Hey Shippo! What's up?"

Shippo looked up and thought. "Uh… the sky?" She giggled. Shippo was confused but then sited the backpack and everything went out the window. "Did you bring me any treats?" He asked leaping from Kagome's arms and racing over to her bag.

"Uh I think so." Kagome smiled and looked through her bag. "Oh here." She handed the little kitsune a lollypop bigger than his head.

"Gee thanks Kagome!" The fox stumbled a bit under the weight and began to lick the monstrous treat. The sight pleasantly amused Kagome.

Inuyasha was watching the whole thing arms folded. Then when he saw Shippo receive his large futuristic delicacy he burst.

"Hey how come Shippo gets his treat before me?" Inuyasha pouted.

"Because he was nice about it!" Kagome retorted. She put her hands on her hips and scowled, signaling for him to shut up or else. Of course Inuyasha is never one to back down from a fight.

Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing so loudly that a small buzzing noise coming from a wasp demon not be heard. It was surveying the group and sending back images to its master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a castle hidden in a miasma so thick you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, was the evilest creature you would ever confront. Not that you'd ever want to though. He was sitting watching the group along with his two incantations Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura stood there with her arms folded, staring at the girl in the mirror.

"This Kagome girl is strange. She goes into the Bone Eaters Well and comes out a few days later. What type of power does she hold?"

"Kagura, Kagura," Naraku was sitting behind a curtain looking into a small mirror held by a girl with snow-white hair. "The well is a link between this area and the future." He paused and thought for a moment. "Kagura, I want you to go and distract Inuyasha while my insects stow away in the girls bag. Then I want you to force the girl to go back to her area."

"Yes Naraku." With that Kagura took off.

Naraku smirked. "Its time for my child to return to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome smiled coyly. "Inuyasha…?"

"What?" He replied viciously.

"Sit!"

"YAAH…!" WHOOMP! Inuyasha flew to the ground.

"That'll be all." Kagome giggled.

"Nice one!" Shippo said as he looked on and licked his lolly.

"St-stupid wench…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Just then a tall slender girl walked into the clearing. "Kagome, do you know were Kirara is?"

"Oh hi Sango! No I haven't seen her yet." Kagome looked around. "I wonder were she could be?"

Suddenly there was a mewing noise coming from Kagome's bag. The bag seemed to be moving on its own. Then it tipped over and out rolled a small cat with two tails. It was happily playing with a ball that was pink with blue stripes.

Shippo ran over to her, and pointed. "I found her!"

The whole group started to laugh, but when there's a perfectly innocent moment someone always has to come and ruin it. That poor unfortunate person is Miroku.

SLAP!

"There's Miroku, right on cue." Kagome said bluntly.

"Nice contact by Sango." Shippo added.

"Perverted monk, keep your hands of my butt!" Sango yelled after giving the lecher a well-deserved smack.

The monk swooned and tried to get close to her again. "But Sango, your beauty moves me in ways indescribable!" Sango blushed deeply. The realized the Miroku was once more going for her butt. She then showed him her hand, again. This time she was successful in leaving a lovely red mark. After surveying her work she turned on her heel and stormed of towards the village.

Miroku recovered from his daze and followed her. "Wait Sango!" He yelled longingly.

He was coming over a hill and sensing she was near began he routine apologies. "Sango I'm sor- Oomph! Ooooh… Hey Sango why did you stop…" He looked up and around Sango. In front of the two was a wall of demons, ready to strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miroku should stop taunting Sango. I mean hasn't he had enough?" Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Shippo how are you doing with that sucker?" She asked as she settled her self on the edge of the well.

"Almost lick done lick." Shippo replied between each fruitful lick.

Then Miroku and Sango came running back to the clearing at full speed. "INUYASHA, KAGOME!" They both screamed.

"Miroku? Sango? What's up?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. The two didn't have to respond because close behind them was the answer.

"Damn it." Inuyasha pulled out his sword, reading himself for battle. "Kagome, stay back."

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded.

Kirara flared up and let Sango jump on her back. Kagome watched Inuyasha split a demon into but while her back was turned an insect rolled itself up and dropped into her bag, and a little gust of wind shut the flap.

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you?" Said a voice from the army of demons.

Inuyasha recognized the voice. "Kagura," he snarled. "What do you want?"

"The jewel shards." Kagura replied simply from her floating feather. Then she nodded to something behind Inuyasha.

"AHHH INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she felt little arms wrap around her waist.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha turned to see a large centipede like demon picking Kagome up. He started to rush over when another demon got in his way. "KAGOME!" He quickly shred through the demon, but was to late. The demon already took to the air; unfortunately it didn't get very far.

"Hiacotuse!" The demon was cut in half by Sango's boomerang and Kagome fell to the ground.

"Kagome I think you should go back to your time. You'll be safer there." Miroku yelled as he was chopping up demons.

"We'll send Inuyasha when it's safe to come back." Sango added and swung her boomerang at another patch of demons.

"Alright!" Kagome grabbed her bag and jumped into the well.

Kagura smiled. _Fools playing right into Naraku's trap. MY work here is done, but I'll stay and play. _

After making sure Kagome would be safe Inuyasha turned to Kagura ready to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present time xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow," Kagome climbed out of the well rubbing her butt. "Geez, I jumped so hard it hurt landing, or maybe it was my bag. Hmm, it feels heavier." Kagome started to lift the flap when the door to the well room opened.

"Kagome?" A small voice asked.

"Sota?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's done, Naraku."

"Very good Kagura. Now we wait."

Kagura just nodded and looked on in disgust. _What could he be planning? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's the story." Kagome was sitting at the dinner table telling her Mom, Grandpa and her little brother Sota why she was back so early.

"Well in that case maybe you should stay here for another week, just incase." Her mother replied.

"Ok. Now I have time to get ready for the test, and even get my homework in on time!"

"Hey Kagome since your gonna stay here could you take me to the amusement park Sunday?" Sota pleaded with his adorable brown eyes.

"Well…"

"Please, please, please!"

"Ok Fine, but you have to promise to go on the Ferris wheel."

"UH! But… I hate it."

"Then I won't go with you." Kagome turned and began to walk up the stairs to her room. She began to count in her head._1…2…3 _

"OK!"

Kagome turned. "Yes?"

"I'll go on the stupid Ferris wheel." Sota pouted.

"Hm!" _Perfect, he's so predictable. _Kagome smiled and ran the rest of the way up stairs.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! AND DEATH TO THOSE WHO DID NOT REVIEW! . Ahem Please come back and read the 3rd chappie! What happens when the Ferris wheel breaks down with Sota on it? I hero comes the save him! Or should I say heroen?

Click button below to review! Add me to your lists Please!


	3. Fun, and Flirty!

Disclaimer: T.T I don't own Inuyasha. I do own a Kirara plushie! .

A/N: When you see this _blah blah blah _then a character is thinking. HAVE FUN READING! Now on with the Fic!

Hidden From Closed Eyes

Ch.3

An announcer on the radio: "Due to heavy rains yesterday, the Tokyo festival will only be open on Sunday from 9:00am to midnight. There will be fireworks at 10 PM. And 93.2 I.N.U. Radio will be there all day so come down and join us for some fun in the sun!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Sunday xxxxxxxxxxxxx (A/N: _giggle_ looks like a Super bowl sign.)

"Raiku have you seen my special Grilled cheese spatula?" Grandpa yelled from the back of his food stand.

"What? No, I haven't!" Raiku yelled from the front. She was hanging up the sign that read SABURA SANDWICH STAND, and was a little peeved because it wouldn't stay. She had to get up at 6:30 in the morning, on a weekend! So of course she was a little cranky. You would be too!

"Whoa! Help--!" Raiku's yells could be heard resounding throughout the amusment park.

Grandpa sighed andmoseyed around to the front of the booth to see Raiku in a very awkward position. Both of her hands were holding up one end of the roof while her head balanced a hammer. Her mouth was full of nails and one of her feet was holding up the other side of the roof. And to add to her distress, the sign on top of the roof blew of and fluttered to the ground.

"Why Raiku, how did you get yourself into this mess?" Grandpa put his hands on his hips, and shook his head. "Stop fooling around!"

Raiku glared at him. _Shut up and get over here! _

He was approaching the distressed girl when something else caught his attention. "Raiku… huh?" He sniffed the air. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "OH MY GOD! MY SANDWICHES!" And with that Raiku's only hope for rescue was gone.

_No, no, no! Come back please! _Raiku moaned.

Raiku was left there alone. After a few minutes her muscles began to ache, and to make matters worst one of the dogs from the circus escaped and was running towards Raiku. Dragging behind him a rather large bouncing ball, it was attached to the dog with a chain.

_Oh Shit! NO! GO AWAY! DON'T…_The dog's ball logded itself under the ladder and pulled it down taking Raiku with it."Ruff, Ruff!" Luckily the chain brokethe dog got of Scot free, unlike Raiku who was now buried in boards.

Raiku hit the ground with her fist. "Oh man! Now I got to start all over!"

"Raiku?" Grandpa yelled from the back, " Stop fooling around and get down to business! It's already 8:34. Now hurry up and come help me in the kitchen!"

"But Grand-…"

"NO BUTS!"

"Stupid…jerk" Raiku muttered. Just then, to punish her further, the sign started to blow down the road. "Hey wait! Come back sign!" She rushed after the sign and wasn't watching were she was going, and smacked right into someone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Kagome! Were going to be late." Sota moaned.

Sota was bouncing around the house putting things he wanted to take with him in a bag. Trying to busy him-self and not focus on Kagome's lagging. She was up half the night catching up on schoolwork and was pretty tired. He was just putting on his coat when Kagome finally appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sota, its only 7:30. There's no way we can be late, the park opens at nine." Kagome yawned and slowly walked down the stairs. "Why don't you take your coat off and watch T.V.?"

"But Kagome if we get there early we can go on a lot of rides without having to wait!" Sota exclaimed. He rushed up to her and began to pull her down the stairs and out the door into public.

"Hey! Waait! I'm still in my pajamas!" Screamed a very embarrassed Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raiku finally got the sign up thanks to the help of her new 'friend'. "Thanks a lot for helping me." Raiku hopped down from the ladder, and turned to her assistant. "Nooo prob." He smiled. Raiku just stared into his azure eyes. He had short black hair, and the bangs had been dyed blue but were growing out and hung in front of his eyes so he had to flip them back once in a while with a simple but grace full, swift turn of the head to the right. He had two piercing in his left ear and was wearing a chain around his neck with a cross on it. And to complete this hot looking skater boy, was a school uniform coat that was open exposing his extremely baggy undershirt. The shirt showed of the upper half of his defined tan chest, and his hands were tucked lazily into his pockets. Raiku was practically drooling.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

Raiku snapped back to reality. "Ye-yeah fine, just fine!" She blushed and waved her hands around like an idiot. "I should be asking you that. Sorry about running into you…um…Mr.…"

The boy smiled, "Kai, call me Kai." He flipped his hair back and smiled wider showing of a gorgeous set of teeth (A/N: _Drool_)

Raiku was staring again but caught herself and blushed. Holding out her hand she said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Raiku Sabura."

The boy's handwas half way to her handthen itfroze. Raiku's smile melted at this, maybe he didn't like her.Suddenly he moved forward and embraced her. (A/N: woo! I got goose bumps!")

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end it there. Because 1. It's a fairly good cliffhanger, 2. I have severe writers block, and 3…uh… Ok so I don't have a 3rd reason, jeez don't have a cow. So till next time!

Heh isn't Kai hot? _drool_

Oh gomen (sorry) About the Ferris wheel tip in ch.2 I just didn't feel like putting it in. _BIG SIGH_ I had a lot of other stuff to do.


End file.
